prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC39
is the 39th episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 281st episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''To reveal his earnest feelings, Daisuke plans to avoid confrontation with Love during their trip to Okinawa. '' Summary Love and Setsuna are joining their class on a trip to Okinawa. Daisuke reveals being born there, so he offers to be the tour guide. His plan is to avoid fighting with Love while making great memories. The girls grab their bags and to their surprise, they find Chiffon and Tarte inside of them. Tarte is quick to claim that because Chiffon wanted to come - he didn't have much say in the matter. He reveals himself to have found tourist clothing before the girls rejoin their class. Daisuke explains various things, such as Shisa - a lucky animal that protects people's homes if you own a statue of it on the top of your roof. Love and Setsuna went to see some more Shisas, making Daisuke get angry when they ignore him. He reminds himself of his promise however, so he tries to force himself to act fine. At the campsite, Love decides to gather some fruits from the nearby forest. Daisuke warns her not to though, because of the dangerous animals, but this gets her angry. Despite her words, Daisuke remains calm - which also occurs later after Love gathers a bunch of fruit and she accidentally throws the harder, heavier fruits onto him. Love soon worried over him, realizing that something seems off. Meanwhile, Hayato was in Okinawa eating some Okinawan food. Tarte and Chiffon were eating too when suddenly she became Infinity. Tarte couldn't get the Clover Box out given his form and how it would look suspicious, so Infinity wanders into the nearby forest. He is quick to find the girls and informs them of what happened, so Love heads back into the forest while Hayato tries to locate Infinity after his radar goes off. He creates a Sorewatase and changes forms. As Love is looking around, they happen to locate each other. She transforms into Cure Peach and starts to fight, getting distracted upon hearing Daisuke nearby. She pushes the Sorewatase away to protect him, but this causes them to fall into the water. Daisuke is able to save them before he confesses to Peach his desire to make good memories with a friend so he tried to not fight with her,. Peach than saw a shooting star and wished for Love and Daisuke to make up, and he reminds himself that acting this way isn't helping anyone. Setsuna gives Miki and Inori a call before appearing where they are. She informs them of Chiffon becoming Infinity and as the fight is going on, the three Pretty Cure appear on Westar's back. He told Sorewatase to attack them but Peach kicked it away. She came to the shielded Infinity and told her how fun it is with Chiffon, breaking the shield to allow the music from the Clover Box to reach her and revert her back into Chiffon. The Cures use Lucky Clover Grand Finale to defeat the Sorewatase. When Love returns, Daisuke scolds her for going into the forest even though he warned her of its dangers. Love starts to talk about shooting stars and apologized to him. He claims it to be okay and this makes her happy to have her normal friend back. The next day they gradually start friendly - but soon break out into an arguement over their art skills while they paint Shisa's. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Akarun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Kita Nayuta / Northa *Sorewatase Secondary Characters *Chinen Daisuke *Mikoshiba Kento *Sawa Yuuki *Kaoru Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes